Stark : El legado de los mutantes
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Después de un fenómeno sin igual, nace una nueva raza en la tierra "Los mutantes" sin embargo los humanos no estaban dispuestos a compartir su mundo por lo que "El pie" El gobierno universal , sometió a los mutantes a sus reglas por lo que viven en una situación decadente, bajo el miedo y el control.
1. Prologo

Resumen: Después de un fenómeno sin igual, nace una nueva raza en la tierra "Los **mutantes"** sin embargo los humanos no estaban dispuestos a compartir su mundo por lo que "**El pie"** El gobierno universal , sometió a los mutantes a sus reglas por lo que viven en una situación decadente, bajo el miedo y el control.

Sin embargo un grupo de mutantes, llamados Stark cansado de la situación que ya había durado mas de 100 años, deciden planear un "golpe" para liberar a su pueblo… ¿Podrán conocer lo que es la libertad?

**Prologo.**

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, compuesta de casas de diversas formas y tamaños, pero todas con la misma característica, se veían en malas condiciones, el cielo gris contrastaba con las viejas estructuras que albergaban aquellos seres vivos que solo querían protegerse del frio clima, sin embargo no era así para todos. Entre la lluvia, pisando charco tras charco, Una figura se movía con rapidez con un paquete en sus manos, la capucha que llevaba no lo protegía del todo del agua, sin embargo eso no importaba pues lo que tenía en mente era mucho más importante.

Al llegar a su destino, una casa de dos pisos pequeña , que resaltaba un poco de las demás por el letrero que escribía **_"Medico"_** en la entrada y su estado no tan decadente, suspiró aliviado, entro abriendo la puerta, haciendo que rechinara, y sonara una campanita, siendo recibido casi inmediatamente por 2 pequeñas tortugas, que se veían muy preocupadas.

-¡**Papa! al fin llegas-** dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a su padre, al tortuga tenia una antifaz Naranja y era más pequeño que el otro al lado de él, de antifaz rojo.

**-¿Cómo esta Leonardo?-** pregunto La silueta que al quitarse la capucha revelo su verdadero rostro, tratándose de una rata humanoide.

-**Empeoro hace poco, la fiebre no baja-** se hoyo una voz en el segundo piso, rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo, La rata se dirigió a la cocina junto con el paquete en sus manos, al abrirlo se trataban de una flor de color blanco con detalles rosas y amarillos, la cual sumergió en el agua que había puesto a hervir antes de salir.

**-¿qué es eso papi?-** pregunto el de bandana naranja, mientras se acercaba.

**-Es la medicina de tu hermano-** le respondió mientras lo levantaba- ¿**tú no te sientes mal?-** pregunto, pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

**-Estoy fresco como una lechuga-** respondió feliz. Splinter sonrió y lo dejo en el suelo de nuevo, mientras tomaba el agua ahora Te, y lo servía en una vaso. Una vez servido el té y lo enfrió un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera beberse sin quemarse, Una vez hecho esto comenzó a subir la escalera para llegar a una de las habitaciones, la cual no era muy grande y eran donde dormían los cinco, en el tatami estaba su hijo mayor Leonardo, quien ya comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre, y Donatello quien lo estaba cuidado en su ausencia.

**-¡Padre!-** hablo Donatello al verlo llegar- ¿**con eso se pondrá mejor?-** pregunto refiriéndose al té.

-**sí, ya no se preocupen-** respondió mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hijo y lo tomaba en brazos aun acobijándolo con la sabana que tenía- **Leonardo, Hijo…toma bebe esto**\- le hablo suavemente, al escuchar la voz de su padre, la pequeña tortuga, trato de abrir los ojos, pero todo era borroso y confuso, con un poco de dificultad abrió sus labios para poder beber aquel te, sintiendo como el caliente liquido bajaba por su garganta – **Con esto te sentirás mejor**\- le susurro , mientras ponía una toallita fría en la frente del pequeño.

-**Siempre pasa esto en épocas de lluvia-** se quejó Raphael, el quelonio de bandana Roja, pero no con molestia, si no con preocupación.

**-Bueno, no es culpa de Leo enfermarse tan seguido-** respondió Donatello también con preocupación.

**-Pero Papá es una Héroe y siempre lo salva-** dijo Mikey entusiasmado, aligerando la tensión del lugar, haciendo que la rata sonriera antes sus palabras.

**-Bajen a la cocina, ya vamos a comer-** anuncio la rata mientras volvía a recostar a Leonardo en el enorme Tatami que todos compartían, los otros tres asintieron y bajaron corriendo, a excepción del de morado que incluso los había regañado por correr. Después de recostar al quelonio se levantó y reviso algunas otras cosas en la habitación , para después salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina con sus otros tres hijos.

**-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-** pregunto un hambriento MiguelAngello, mientras miraba a su padre con curiosidad.

-**Hoy conseguí arroz… y verduras-** dijo mientras comenzaba a servir los platos, pero Mikey hizo puchero.

**-¡No quiero Verde-Duras!-** se quejó, pero Raphael le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

**-¡No te quejes Mikey!-** dijo regañándolo- **Padre trabaja muy duro para darnos de comer…-** le dijo, y Mikey de pronto se sintió muy apenado.

**-¡es cierto! Lo siento papá, me las comeré todas-** dijo o mejor dicho grito mientras con el tenedor tomaba uno de los brócolis y lo metía en su boca.

Raphael tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, conseguir comida era muy difícil, y es que en el mundo donde Vivian ser un mutante era muy difícil…sin embargo, su padre siempre se las arreglaba para darles tres comidas diarias sin falta, y todo lo que un niño de su edad necesitaba para desarrollarse.

**-¿Aún le quedan "Raciones" padre?-** pregunto Donatello preocupado, mientras miraba con un poco de tristeza la comida, como si no quisiera acabársela del todo.

-**sí, aún quedan, come tranquilo**\- dijo, mientras el también comía un poco. La comida transcurrió tranquila, hasta que el sonido de cierta campanita se escuchó, significaba que alguien había entrado a la casa, sin más, Splinter se levantó de su lugar y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

En la entrada estaba Una mujer-Halcón con su pequeña hija en brazos ( Alas) , y se le veía muy preocupada, Splinter la dirigió a una de las habitaciones del fondo, donde había una camilla y varias cosas más, se trataba de un pequeño consultorio que había armado con los años.

**-Por favor, ayúdeme Splinter, Wind se puso muy mal y no tengo medicamentos Ni "Vales" en casa-** le explico mientras Splinter revisaba a la pequeña lechuza.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, los pequeños terminaban de comer y recogían sus platos, Donatello subía unos pequeños escalones y comenzaba a lavarlos , mientras Raphael y Mikey acomodaban los limpios en sus respectivos lugares, como una forma de aligerarle el trabajo de casa a su padre, Una vez terminado fueron a la sala, donde tenían un mini TV.

**-OH¡ Justo a tiempo-** dijo Mikey mientras ponía los dibujos animados poniendo a "Crognard el bárbaro"

**_"Crognard por favor ayúdanos, Los Snoog nos tienen esclavizados desde hace décadas"_**

**_"No se preocupen Crognard los ayudara a todos"_**

**_"Cuidado Crognard, ahí llegan los snoog"_**

Los tres veían el show emocionados ¿Crognard vencería?, Mientras veían el show, escucharon un quejido, preocupados, sabiendo que se trataba de Leonardo, subieron a las escaleras, y abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

**-¡Leo!-** grito Mikey acercándose a el **– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo**?- preguntaba, pero el pequeño negaba con la cabeza y pedía que lo ayudara a sentarse, una vez sentado tallo sus ojos despabilándose.

-**estoy bien, ya me siento mejor**\- dijo y entonces Mikey lo abrazo, su hermano estaba recuperándose y rápido, todo gracias a su padre.

**-¿quieres que te traigamos tu comida?-** pregunto Donatello y leo asintió, realmente estaba hambriento, minutos después llego el de morado con su respectiva ración y lo ayudaron a comer.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Splinter se encontraba despidiendo a la mujer halcón de antes que se veía más aliviada.

-**Muchas gracias, Toma…no tengo con que más pagarte**\- le dijo apenada mientras le daba a la rata Vales o "Raciones" Unos Boletos calor rojo con un sello distinguido que le daba validez, la rata los tomo sonriéndole a la mujer.

**-No te preocupes, esto es incluso mejor que cualquier moneda**\- le respondió, la mujer se despidió agradecida, y salió de la casa. Una vez solo, Splinter fue a la cocina y guardo las raciones en un bote de galletas vacío, donde tenía muchos iguales, y varios de diferentes colores, dependiendo el color, eran el alimento o bebida que daban y la cantidad, dependiendo de esto, era su costo o dificultad de conseguirlos. Lo mismo pasaba con los medicamentos o cualquier recurso que **"El pie"** daba.

Una vez terminado eso se dirigió a la sala, extrañado de no ver a sus hijos ahí, pero si el televisor prendido, por lo que lo apago y subió a buscarlos, sabiendo bien donde estarían, fue a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

La imagen que vio dentro lo dejo sin palabras, sus 3 pequeños ayudaban al cuarto a comer y sentarse mejor, haciéndolo reír y olvidarse de su estado actual, la rata sonrió, esos pequeños eran lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo en ese infierno, eran ese pequeño haz de luz en la oscuridad, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se los quitara…no de nuevo.

**Fin…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Y un pequeño aviso, si siguen mi fanfic de Carthesy, no se preocupen , lo actualizare al igual que este, es solo que me había bloqueado, y entre coscorrón y coscorrón contra la pared, se me ocurrió esta idea, pero esta mientras avance subiera un poco de tono.**

**Bueno, con esto me despido, Y espero y me dejen su opinión.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. **

El Sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, siendo un día nublado y un poco frio, los mutantes de la sección 13 se encontraban formados frente al dispensador de "Raciones" Un local que sobresalía de los demás edificios por su estructura moderna, cuidada y la seguridad alrededor de la ventanilla donde entregaban los alimentos. Entre todas esas personas se encontraba la peculiar familia Hamato, Splinter no podía darse el lujo de dejar a los pequeños solos en casa ya que no era seguro, no porque ellos se fueran a hacer daño, sino porque ya varias veces habían entrado a robar la casa en busca de los tan preciados vales de "raciones".

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí parados papá?- pregunto Raphael ya un poco molesto, no solo por estar parado en medio de tantos mutantes, sino también porque hacia frio y ya tenía hambre, sin embargo era algo que todas las mañanas tenían que hacer, y exactamente ese día se les había hecho tarde, por lo que les había tocado estar muy atrás en la fila.

-No te desesperes Raphael, ya llegara nuestro turno- le contesto la rata con paciencia .

Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin, estaban a 7 personas de la ventanilla, los pequeños ya podía olfatear la comida, y sus estómagos ya comenzaba a exigir dicha comida, y entonces un grito llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mis hijos no tiene nada que comer!- gritaba una mujer-Oso enfrente de la ventanilla, había estado toda la mañana esperando su turno, sin embargo no tenía ni un vale de ración. La mujer que había en la ventanilla no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro y veía a aquella mutante con frialdad. - ¡Por favor!- volvió a pedir la mujer-Oso, esta vez poniendo sus patas en la ventanilla, acción que los guardias de seguridad conocidos como "centinelas" no tomaron muy bien, y con una descarga eléctrica alejaron a la mutante de ahí, para después ponerle un bozal, amarrarle sus patas y sacarla del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin dar una sola advertencia.

Los mutantes que aún quedaban en la fila vieron la escena aterrados, no queriendo ser los siguientes, Splinter tomo a los pequeños quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza al borde de las lágrimas por tan terrible visión. Después de unos momentos más, la fila volvió a avanzar, esta vez quien pedía las "Raciones" era un Hombre-perro, pero justo antes de que pudiera hablar, la ventanilla se cerró.

-No Mas raciones hoy…- anuncio la mujer rubia dirigiéndoles una severa mirada – Para la próxima vez espero estén conscientes de sus actos, no hay raciones si no hay vales- termino de decir, mientras les daba la espalda y se alejaba. Algunos mutantes comenzaron a protestar, siendo sometidos por los centinelas de inmediato, aquellos que no se quejaron, sin otra cosa más que hacer comenzaron a abandonar el lugar.

-¿Ahora qué haremos padre?- pregunto Leonardo viendo a la rata, quien solo respiro profundamente, y después comenzó a caminar.

-No te preocupes, ya buscaremos que comer- le dijo, Leonardo asintió mientras tomaba la mano de MiguelAngello para caminar juntos, al igual que Donnie tomaba de la mano a Raphael. Y ambos tomaban las manos de su padre.

-¡Señor Hamato!- se escuchó una voz femenina atrás de ellos, quienes voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer-zorro Ártico, quien se veía muy apurada y corría mientras cargaba a su cría- ¿Qué ha sucedido? De nuevo llegue tarde… ¿se han acabado las "raciones"?- pregunto preocupada, mientras bajaba a su pequeña hija, y esta se acercaba a las tortugas.

-Hola Alopex- la saludaron los cuatro, la pequeña respondió el saludo, mientras daban unos pasos atrás y dejaban a los adultos conversar.

-Ya veo...- comento la Madre de Alopex, después de que Splinter le contara que había sucedido.

-Pero no habrá problema, Iré al bosque- dijo Splinter pero susurrando, la Zorra lo vio preocupada – Ya he ido otras veces, el único problema serán los muchachos, no puedo dejarlos solos en casa.

-oh, No te preocupes, los cuidare por ti- Ofreció amablemente la mujer, Splinter agradeció el gesto y accedió.

-Niños- los llamo la rata, y estos se formaron frente a él atentos- Hoy estarán con la señora Ártica- les dijo, los pequeños asintieron – No hagan travesura- les advirtió, los pequeños volvieron a sentir- regresare en la tarde – concluyo .El bosque no se encontraba lejano a la sección 13, por lo que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

-Cuídate papí- se despidió MiguelAngello mientras veía a su padre alejarse poco a poco, mientras ellos se quedaban al lado de los dos zorras.

-Bueno, vayamos a nuestras casa- anuncio la señora, y entonces comenzaron a caminar por los húmedos pasillos del lugar, cubiertos de piedras de rio y charcos que se formaron por la lluvia del día anterior, finalmente llegaron a una casa pequeña, nada parecida a la de los quelonios, pues esta se veía maltrecha y solo era de un piso, sin embargo eso era lo que la señora Ártica podía cubrir, ya que dependiendo de la casa y los mutantes que vivieran ahí, era el costo de la cuota a pagar cada semana.- Siéntanse como en casa- pidió amablemente , mientras dejaba a los pequeño entrar.

-Madre, ¿Podemos salir a jugar?- pidió Alopex después de varios minutos de estar en la sala sin nada que hacer, La mujer lo pensó un poco, pero al final accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero no vayan muy lejos, y regresen antes de las 5- les pidió, los niños asintieron y salieron por la puerta de atrás, Los 5 comenzaron a corretear, hasta llegar a un prado. El ambiente Olía a Humedad, el pasto estaba mojado y el agua salpicaba cada que los pequeños corrían.

-¡Mikey no tan lejos!- grito Leo, al ver que el pequeño se estaba alejando mucho de ellos.

-¡No pasa nada Leo!- grito de regreso MiguelAngello, pero casi de inmediato, sintió como el suelo terminaba y luego tenía una caída aparatosa, al abrir los ojos todo estaba oscuro, y lo único que iluminaba el lugar, era el agujero arriba de él.

-¡Mikey!- gritaron todos al ver como la tierra se comía a su hermano, y corrieron a su rescate, al llegar al lugar, vieron el enorme agujero por el cual había caído su pequeño hermano -¡Mikey! ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Donatello preocupado.

-Mi… ¡Mi pierna! ¡Duele!- Grito llorando, todos estaban muy alterados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos llegar ahí abajo- dijo Leonardo preocupado.

-Hay que ir por ayuda- dijo Raphael con una voz llena de pánico, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso escucho un grito desde el fondo de aquel enorme Agujero.

-¡No! ¡No me dejen solo!- gritaba el pequeño aterrado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a una mujer- Lechuza de hermosas plumas Blancas como la nieve.

-Nu-nuestro hermano- comenzaron a sollozar los pequeño, La lechuza asomo su mirada en aquel agujero, Era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella bajara y subiera sin problemas.

-No se preocupen pequeños- dijo tratando de calmarlos- ahora mismo lo saco- dijo y de un brinco bajo, aterrizando frente a la pequeña tortuga, se acercó a él y comprobó su pierna "parece estar rota" pensó preocupada, con delicadeza lo tomo – necesito que te agarres lo más fuerte que puedas- le pidió, el pequeño asintió mientras se agarraba de la cintura de la lechuza, y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, al abrirlos ya estaban fuera en tierra firme.

-¡Mikey!- gritaron aliviados los pequeños al verlo aterrizar, Una vez en el suelo la mujer lo levanto para que no se lastimará mas su pierna.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Donatello a la lechuza, quien les sonrió, y entonces pudieron verla bien, no solo tenía una alas bellísimas, si no también portaba una vestimenta bastante peculiar, parecía una especie de armadura ligera por los detalles metálicos que tenía, y en el pecho la armadura de metal tenía un símbolo azul gravado, Era un cuervo de perfil con sus alas extendidas.

-No fue nada, entre mutantes hay que ayudarnos ¿no?- dijo con voz serena- solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez- les pidió, Y sentó al quelonio en el suelo, para revisar más minuciosamente su pierna- falsa alarma…No estaba rota- dijo, los pequeños palidecieron, pues su pequeño hermano pudo haberse lastimado muy gravemente, pero por suerte no fue así.

-Menos mal, ¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho al señor Splinter?- comento Alopex, igual aliviada, La lechuza volteo a verla con curiosidad.

-¿Splinter Hamato?- pregunto, los pequeños asintieron – así que ustedes son los pequeños de los que tanto se escucha- pensó en voz alta, por lo que los hermanos se confundieron.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Leonardo.

-Oh…ignórenme- dijo la Lechuza mientras se levantaba – Me voy pequeños, cuídense…por cierto, mi nombre es White- se despidió de ellos, para después emprender vuelo, los pequeños la vieron con admiración.

-entonces… ¿se lo diremos a papa?- pregunto Raphael, los pequeños se miraron entre ellos, y negaron con la cabeza.

-No, no hay que preocuparlo…ni hacerlo enfadar- dijo Donatello.

-¡que sea secreto entonces!- dijo MiguelAngello, quien ya se había recuperado de susto .

Los pequeños regresaron a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, sabían que estaba mal ocultarle cosas a su padre, pero no querían ser regañados por su imprudencia, tendrían más cuidado la próxima vez.

En la tarde, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entró la rata con varias cosas en mano ára después dejarlas en la mesa.

-¡Papi!- grito Mikey emocionado, mientras lo abrazaba con alegría.

-¡Padre ha llegado!-anuncio Donatello a los otros dos que se encontraban dibujando en el suelo con Alopex, quiénes al escuchar la noticia corrieron a saludar a su padre.

-¿se portaron bien? – preguntó la rata, los pequeños asintieron con nerviosismo, Splinter lo noto, pero no dijo nada y solo les sonrió- pues entonces vamos a comer- dijo y mostro que es lo que había traído, En una bolsa había mucha fruta, y en otra había varios pescados y también había traído agua, de tan solo ver la comida, los estómagos de los pequeños rugieron.

Después de eso, él y la señora Ártica comenzaron a preparar la comida lo más rápido que pudieron mientras los pequeños esperaban en la mesa con ansias.

-Fue muy peligroso lo que hizo- comento la zorra mientras cocinaba- usted sabe muy bien lo que hubiera pasado si lo atrapaban- le recordó, Splinter lo sabía muy bien . Ellos tenían prohibido conseguir alimentos por medios distintos a los que "El pie" había estipulado, si te descubrían eras castigado severamente, en muchos casos, los mutantes no regresaban jamás de donde fueran que los llevaran.

-Mis hijos son más importantes- dijo la rata…- daría mi vida por ellos.

La noche llego, y al fin se despidieron de ambas zorras, para después regresar a su hogar, directo a dormir, pero justo cuando se dirigían a subir las escaleras Splinter los detuvo llamándolos.

-Y ¿Cuándo me contaran lo que paso hoy en aquel prado?- preguntó como si nada, los pequeños palidecieron ¿Cómo se había enterado?, sin saber que hacer corrieron a la habitación, Splinter los vio desaparecer sonriendo y entonces suspiro.

-Ahora te debo otra White…- dijo al aire, Mientras aseguraba bien la puerta y después subía a la habitación dispuesto a dormir, no sin antes revisar el mismo al pequeño MiguelAngello.

Desde entonces, siempre que los pequeños Hamato iban al prado con Alopex, se encontraban con White, quien siempre jugueteaba con ellos y los cuidaba. Un día de esos, mientras jugaban, la lechuza decidió que era hora de descansar, por lo que fueron debajo de un árbol y los pequeños se sentaron frente a la lechuza.

-Señorita White ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Pidió Leonardo con timidez, la lechuza asintió, para que el pequeño continuara. - ¿Qué significa el símbolo que tiene en el pecho?

\- Bueno…es un poco complicado- comenzó a decir la Lechuza- comenzando por el hecho de que es algo que no debería decir en alto- explicaba, los pequeños la veían con curiosidad, esperando saber más- Es el símbolo de…mi familia, mis amigos…Los Stark, Y es una historia que comienza hace 15 años…

Fin del capítulo 1.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber su Opinión.

Y Gracias a aquellos que han comentado, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Nos Leeremos el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa si tarde demasiado, he estado un poco ocupada, pero no tardare esta vez, lo prometo.

También otra cosa que quiero hacer es agradecer sus reviews, eso me hace pensar que les está gustando lo que escribo y me animan a continuar, espero y así siga siendo.

Sin más, aquí el capítulo 2.

Capitulo 2

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de White_

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 14 años, Vivía en una de las secciones más peligrosas del Krone, la sección 34. Todos los días realizábamos la misma rutina, filas interminables por comida, y el pase de lista de cada semana, mi familia y yo seguíamos al pie de la letra cada regla "del pie", por temor a ser arrestados y llevados al _**"cristal"**_ nadie sabe que es lo que hay ahí, porque si te llevan no regresas jamás, por lo que nosotros vivíamos aterrados de la idea de ser alejados de quienes amábamos.

Sin embargo un Día paso algo que me marco de por vida, los centinelas se llevaron a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor, acusados de herejía, de atentan en contra del Pie, mi madre y mis hermanas no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, se los llevaron lejos, nunca más supimos hablar de ellos.

Después de unos días, Sojün Miyamoto un amigo mío fue a buscarme, y me confeso que fue lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre junto con otros mutante habían creado un grupo en contra del Pie…solo estaban organizándose, pero no contaron con que uno de sus aliados fuera un boca floja, y que a la primera cuestión hablara. No solo se habían llevado a mi padre, también al de Söjun y algunos mutantes más, que no conocíamos bien.

Nosotros buscábamos vengar a nuestros padres y decidimos buscar a los hijos de cada uno de los mutantes que estaban en ese grupo.

Buscamos sección por sección, ya que el grupo estaba conformado de distintos lugares, y cuando al fin estábamos completos, a excepción de unos cuantos, decidimos formalizar el grupo, para ya no tener más miedo, ya no vivir más bajo la tiranía de los Saki, y su clan. Y decidimos llamarnos Strak…

_Fin de la narración._

-Oh… ¿Y después de que al fin eran un grupo?- pregunto el pequeño Mikey emocionado. La lechuza sonrió y le respondió – Es una historia muy grande MiguelAngello, tal vez otro día- los pequeños se quejaron al escuchar la respuesta.

\- y ¿aún siguen siendo un grupo?- pregunto Leonardo – No- respondió la lechuza, por lo que todos se asombraron por la respuesta negativa. – Dejamos de serlo hace 6 años – continuo, Mikey alzo su mano, pidiendo hablar.

-esa es nuestra edad- comento, La lechuza asintió sonriéndole – si, así es- comento – Verán, cuando solo habían pasado 5 años de nuestra formación , llego a nuestras filas un mutante bastante peculiar, el tomo el mando, y nos enseñó muchas cosas, era el más fuerte de nosotros. Y era el que más se esmeraba por detener al pie, y con muy buenas razones- explicaba White con una voz nostálgica – pero después de 10 años que luchamos…paso un suceso muy importante, y él tuvo que dejarnos…cuando él nos dejó, el grupo comenzó a disolverse poco a poco, ahora solo quedamos Sojün y Yo - concluyo. Los pequeños la miraban triste.

-pero…ustedes ayudaban a los mutantes… ¿ahora ya no?- pregunto Donatello, la lechuza negó con la cabeza y respondió – Aun actuamos, bajo las sombras pero…no podemos hacer mucho- explico con tristeza.

-Y ¿no pueden volver a unirse? Buscar a ese mutante tan importante – pregunto Alopex… Los pequeños la apoyaron, La lechuza les sonrió.

-Bueno, sabemos dónde está pero…él ahora tiene una tarea mucho más importante y los demás mutantes fueron capturados por los centinelas…y llevados al cristal- explico, los pequeños sintieron un escalofrió al oír eso.

-¿al cristal?- Pregunto Raphael con temor - ¿Qué es eso?- prosiguió, sabiendo que sería malo, todo lo que hacía el pie, y los centinelas era malo.

-Nadie lo sabe, hay muchos rumores…Una prisión aseguran algunos- comento la lechuza- se encuentra dentro de las murallas de la ciudad "Apfel" La ciudad de los humanos- les explico.- Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso, pequeños como ustedes no deben de preocuparse por eso aun- dijo cambiando el tema.

Sin embargo había algo que los pequeños no sabían, Stark seguía vivo, vivo en sus corazones, en su voluntad, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de eso hasta después de 10 años. Años que fueron tortuosos bajo el mandado del pie, que cada vez se hacía más rígido, cuotas cada vez más altas, alimentos cada vez más escasos… Una tortura total.

_10 años después…_

El cielo estaba nublado, era un día frio y silencioso en la sección 14, entre las frías calles caminaba un grupo de cuatro mutantes tortuga, quienes seguían en silencio al más alto de ellos para no llamar la atención, con sigilo llegaron hasta una pared de lámina y se ayudaron unos a otros para entrar ágilmente y caer al suelo cual ninjas, a excepción de uno de ellos, el más pequeño, que al caer hizo un poco de ruido.

-Mikey, harás que nos descubran-dijo susurrando la tortuga de bandana roja, pero el más pequeño lo miro molesto.

-No era mi intención- contesto igual con un tono de voz muy bajo, finalizando la conversación para después siguieron a los otros dos quienes ya se habían adelantado un poco. Se encontraban en un deshuesadero de tecnologia, regularmente iban ahí, ya que a su hermano Donatello le encantaba la tecnología, y ese era el mejor lugar para encontrar piezas y diseñar artefactos.

En silencio comenzaron a inspeccionar cada objeto, memorias RAM, y cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle a su hermano, ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Una computadora, aunque claro, todo esto era secreto, los mutantes no podían tener tecnología, en cambio los humanos tenían tecnologías muy avanzadas.

-Donnie ¿te sirve esto?- pregunto el de naranja mostrándole una memoria USB, aunque claro, ellos no sabían eso, Donatello tomo el pequeño objeto en sus manos- llevémoslo, no sé qué sea, pero lo averiguare- explico.

Los chicos siguieron en su trabajo hasta que alguien los encontró, era un Hombre-Toro, y no se veía nada contento- ¿Ustedes de nuevo?- pregunto molesto los jóvenes no supieron que hacer, más que sonreír nerviosamente, al siguiente movimiento estaban siendo escoltados por aquel hombre, y otros dos mutantes de regreso a casa, los chicos estaban enojados pero también preocupados.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la sección 13, y los mutantes los dirigieron directo a su casa, llegaron a la puerta y tocaron algunas veces, siendo recibidos por Splinter, que al verlos suspiro molesto - ¿De nuevo? – pregunto y los toros asintieron, sin otra palabra más, los quelonios entraron cabizbajos a la casa, para después escuchar a la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. Al voltear vieron la mirada molesta de su padre.

-Padre…Nosotros- comenzó a decir Leonardo, pero fue interrumpido por Splinter – ¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no vayan al deshuesadero? - pregunto molesto, al escuchar a su padre los quelonios se encogieron un poco.- ¿Qué no saben que si un centinela los ve ahí se los llevaran? ¿Acaso quieren eso?- siguió cuestionándoles.

-No padre- contesto Donatello avergonzado, era su culpa que los estuvieran regañando de nuevo, él les había pedido ir, había sido su idea.

-¿Acaso quieren que les suceda lo mismo que a Alopex?- pregunto, sabía que era duro recordarles eso, pero si no, no entenderían que no estaba bien tentar a la suerte así, lo hacía para protegerlos, los quelonios recordaron a su compañera, simplemente había desaparecido, era obvio lo que había pasado, después de todo, tentaba a la suerte al igual que ellos, su madre había quedado destrozada después de que un día, simplemente la chica no regreso.

-Lo sentimos Padre…No volverá a pasar – dijo Leonardo, los otros tres asintieron, Splinter suspiro – vayan a su cuarto – dijo y él fue a la cocina, sin rechistar los cuatro fueron al cuarto que compartían. Al entras Raphael se lanzo contra el tatami.

-no debimos hacerte caso Donnie- le dijo molesto, el de morado se sintió peor, y no podía mirarlo a los ojos por la culpabilidad, sin embargo Leonardo poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano – No te preocupes Donnie, No fue tu culpa- dijo tratando de animarlo – Raphael no seas tan duro con el – le dijo al de rojo, quien solo rodo los ojos molesto.

-no comiencen a pelear- les advirtió MiguelAngello, sabía que así comenzaban las peleas de sus dos hermanos mayores, y las detestaba.

-Ahora vengo- dijo Raphael después de unos minutos de silencio saliendo por la puerta, mientras bajaba las escaleras se percató de dos voces conversado, provenían de la cocina, sigilosamente fue a ver de quien se trataba, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a White, y a su padre hablando.

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-_ se preguntó el quelonio, ya tenían 1 año que no la veían, trato de acercarse un poco más para escuchar la conversación más caramente.

-Son jóvenes Yoshi – decía la lechuza, mientras tomaba un poco del té que la rata le había ofrecido, Splinter negaba con la cabeza- esa no es excusa- contesto el hombre, la mujer rio un poco.

-Los haz cuidado bien, quien iba a pensar que serias tan buen padre- comentó la lechuza, Splinter sonrió – Bueno, ya lo era antes de todo – contesto la rata.

-es cierto, por cierto, ella está bien…en lo que cabe- dijo la lechuza, Splinter dejo de tomar su té y la vio atónito- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido – Me refiero a que está bien…quitando el hecho de … bueno, ya sabes …ESO, pero veras que algún día todo se solucionara – dijo la lechuza – espero y suceda antes de hacerme más viejo – comento Splinter – Oh vamos¡ no estas viejo para nada, cuarentón- comento en broma.

Raphael subió rápidamente las escalera, no queriendo escuchar más, entro rápidamente a la habitación, por lo que sus hermanos lo vieron confundido.- ¿Qué sucede Raph?- pregunto Mikey- Nada, solo estoy cansado – dijo el de rojo, pero todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-¡pero si es muy temprano!- dijo Mickey- ¿cómo puedes estar cansado?- pregunto extrañado.

-cállate- comento sin más Raphael " ¿qué clase de conversación fue esa?"" ¿Splinter tenía familia antes de nosotros?"" ¿por qué nunca lo ha mencionado?" se preguntaba Raphael. Nadie entendía que le sucedía, pero si no quería hablar, no lo obligarían.

-y…Donnie ¿ya sabes qué es eso?- preguntó Leonardo a su hermano menor, quien leía un pequeño libro de informática, al escuchar que le hablaban lo cerro y asintió – es una memoria USB, necesitaremos un puerto y una computadora para ver que hay dentro…cosa que no tenemos- dijo desilusionado.

-algún día Donnie, ya verás- le dijo un optimista Mikey, siempre tratando de alivianar las cosas.

El Día trascurrió tranquilo y aburrido, aunque su padre no lo había dicho, estaban castigados, eso lo sabían de sobra por lo que estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la noche llego y decidieron descansar.

Cuando el día siguiente llego, una alarma sonó por toda la sección, exaltados las familia salió de su Hogar y corrieron por las calles hasta llegar a la plaza, ahí ya habían varios mutantes y en el centro un grupo de humanos y centinelas cubriéndolos. La alarma era utilizada cuando Ivan Steranko el encargado de esa sección, tenía un mensaje (o amenaza) que dar.

Cuando el hombre se decidió comenzó a hablar – Bien…escuchen con atención fenómenos- dijo resaltando esa última palabra – a partir de hoy por órdenes de nuestro gobernante supremo, el Shredder, se ha implementado un Toque de queda, que comenzara a partir de las 7 de la tarde, cualquier mutante que este fuera de sus casa a esa hora será arrestado y llevado al cristal- explicaba el hombre de intensa mirada – La segunda noticia es que las cuotas subirán un 20 por ciento- continuo- y por ultimo…mencionaremos a algunos cuantos de ustedes que quisieron pasarse de listos- dijo sonriendo con maldad.

Los mutantes se tensaron al escuchar eso, los quelonios instintivamente se acercaron más a su padre. Quien también se encontraba preocupado.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijo el hombre- Zeck K por vender Vales falsos- dijo y de la multitud salió un hombre-Lobo quien tenía un rostros lleno de pánico – Madeline Curth debes 2 cuotas- menciono a la siguiente , del grupo salió esta vez una chica-gato, quien temerosa se acercó a su compañero mutante- veamos…Y por último… Tu- dijo señalando un punto entre la multitud – Donatello no? Acusado de portación ilegal de tecnología- dijo el hombre, los muchachos se tensaron Y tomaron fuertemente a su hermano de morado quien aún no salía del shock.

-Oh vamos, no me hagas ir por ti – dijo Ivan, pero al ver que el joven no se movía de su lugar, chasqueo los dedos y uno de los centinelas, se acercó al grupo de mutantes que temerosos le abrieron paso hasta llegar al quelonio tomándolo del brazo , cuando realizo dicha acción, lo siguiente que el centinela sintió fue el duro suelo de piedra, pues en el momento en el que toco al quelonio Splinter lo había alejado y defendido.

-Aléjate de mi hijo- amenazo la rata, los mutantes no podían creer lo que veían, no era la primera vez que se llevaban al hijo de alguien, y los padres nunca interferían, pero este no había sido el caso, Ivan miraba la escena igual de sorprendido que los demás, pero después sonrió maliciosamente, y ordeno a los demás centinelas interferir, llevándose otra gran sorpresa, por más ataques o intentos de atrapar a Splinter, este podía esquivarlos ágilmente, e incluso dejó a 2 de ellos fuera de combate. Steranko, ya cansado del espectáculo, interfirió, noqueando al mutante de una descarga eléctrica por la espalda, después de eso, los otros tres centinelas lo levantaron, y comenzaron a llevárselo.

\- ¡No! ¡no se lo lleven!- grito Mikey , mientras trataba correr tras ellos, al igual que sus hermanos, sin embargo otros mutantes los detuvieron. – Basta ya, ¿es que acaso quieren que se los lleven?- hablo uno de ellos quien detenía a MiguelAngello. – ¡no! , ¡No! ¡Papá!- gritaba el pequeño, mientras los centinelas subían a una camioneta blindada junto a los mutantes, Steranko, y se alejaban del lugar.

Una vez que se fueron, los mutantes comenzaron a despejar el área, los únicos que se quedaron en el lugar eran los quelonios quienes tenían lágrimas en los ojos – No… no pudimos hacer nada por nuestro padre- dijo Leonardo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! yo …- comenzó a decir Donatello mientras su voz se cortaba por el llanto, Raphael lo miro igual de roto con los demás y negó con la cabeza- No, no es tu culpa…- dijo tratando de consolarlo, mientras la abrazaba, los otros dos se unían al abrazo también Y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre los hermanos.

Ese día seria uno que ellos nunca olvidarían, el día en el que les arrebataron a su padre…

Si final triste y de hecho tenía planeado otra cosa, pero, un click sonó en mi cabeza, así que…resulto en esto y muchas cosas más que leerán después.

Gracias por leer¡ y espero y me dejen saber su opinión.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola ¡aquí volviendo a actualizar, Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y que bueno que les este gustado, esto apenas está tomando forma

Capítulo 3

Las cosas no podían ir peor para los jóvenes quelonios, habían pasado ya tres días desde que los centinelas se habían llevado a su padre, y todo seguía empeorando, debido al mal clima Leonardo había enfermado, no había medicinas en casa y su padre no estaba para conseguirlas. Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer.

-está empeorando Donnie- dijo MiguelAngello preocupado y al borde del llanto – ¡Ya lo sé Mikey! no estoy sin hacer nada¡- grito el de morado al borde de los nervios , mientras trataba de bajar la temperatura de su hermano poniendo una toalla fría en su frente.

-Iré al bosque- anuncio de la nada Raphael mientras se ponía una chaqueta con capucha, pero Mikey corrió a detenerlo – ¡No puedes! te llevaran también- advirtió preocupado, pero Raphael se soltó de su agarre – Lo sé, pero ahí es donde Padre conseguía la medicina de Leonardo, no lo dejare morir- dijo y salió del lugar, dejando a la familia preocupada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con ferocidad mientras Raphael corría en contra de la ella, directo a la entrada más cercana al bosque, corrió por los prados de su infancia teniendo dulces recuerdos que en ese momento eran más bien amargos, toda su felicidad se había acabado hace varios años.

Minutos después al fin llegaba al límite de la sección, la que los separaba del bosque, volteando a todos lados, entro lo más rápido que pudo y se adentró al oscuro bosque – ¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntó después de varios minutos buscando aquella extraña flor que utilizaba su padre para la preciada medicina.

Había flores y plantas de todo tipo, pero ninguna era la que el buscaba, comenzó a frustrarse y su hermano se encontraba delirando más y más, de eso estaba seguro, la frustración comenzó a crecer hasta que escucho un crujido detrás de él, volteo rápidamente aterrado –"Que fue eso" se preguntó, pero no había nadie tras él, decidió ignorar el ruido y seguir su búsqueda, pero no dio más de dos pasos y se volvió a escuchar un ruido.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto molesto, pero tan pronto termino de hablar, se encontraba en el suelo con un peso encima de él y una cuchilla en el cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente , para ver la silueta sobre el…una silueta extrañamente conocida- ¿Raphael?- preguntó una voz femenina, una que no había escuchado en años. – A- ¡Alopex!- dijo el quelonio sorprendido levantándose, tirando a la chica sobre el quien rápidamente se incorporó y lo abrazo.

-Oh ¡Raphael! ¡Eres tú!- dijo feliz, Raphael correspondió el abrazo igual de feliz.

-pensé…pensamos que- comenzó a decir el chico, pero Alopex lo interrumpió- Lo sé – dijo –Pero no es así- le explico- pero eso no importa, escuche lo que le sucedió a tu padre- dijo con tristeza, Raphael asintió- pero… ¿por qué estás aquí?, tus hermanos te necesitan- dijo la zorra.

-estoy aquí buscando un Lirio tornasol, pero no hay en ningún lado- le explico la tortuga, la chica lo vio confundida – pero Raphael … esa flor, solo la cultivan en "Apfel" La ciudad de los humanos- le explico con un poco de rencor en las últimas palabras.

-pero padre…el traía de aquí las flores- dijo confundido, Alopex negó con la cabeza.- Raphael… ¿quieres ver donde eh estado todo este tiempo? Te conviene- dijo y comenzó a caminar, sin más, y con algo de culpa, la siguió, caminaron muy al fondo al bosque deteniéndose frente a una choza pequeña, entraron y estaba vacía, con uno que otro mueble en mal estado.- ¿haz estado aquí? – pregunto Raphael confundido.

-No exactamente – respondió y movió el colchón del suelo, debajo había una puerta y la abrió, entrando en ella, Raphael la siguió y cerró la puerta arriba de ellos, estaban en otra habitación, vacía y metálica, Alopex oprimió un botón y el lugar comenzó a bajar, era un ascensor, al detenerse se abrió en un lugar completamente diferente, era espacioso, con paredes de metal, con sillones, televisor y un sinfín de aparatos y armas. Era una guarida secreta cliché de cualquier serie. La chica salió del ascensor, y Raphael la siguió admirando el lugar.

-¡chicos! eh llegado- grito y casi de inmediato se escuchó una respuesta- ¿Por qué no avisaste que saldrías? Pudo haberte pasado algo- dijo un chico conejo, la chica se rio nerviosa- ¡lo se!... lo siento- se disculpó, justo después llegaron otros más, Un cocodrilo, Un tigre y otra tortuga, Igual de jóvenes que ellos.

-Él es… ¿Raphael Hamato?- pregunto el tigre asombrado, la chica asintió- ¿me conocen?-preguntó el quelonio confundido – más de lo que crees – dijo el cocodrilo – pero ¿Dónde están los otros 3?- pregunto esta vez la otra tortuga. – Para eso lo traje aquí, LeatherHead, tu tenías un lirio tornasol ¿no?- pregunto la chica, LeatherHead asintió y Raphael comprendió la razón de todo ese viaje.

-si…es para Leonardo ¿verdad?- Pregunto el Cocodrilo, Raphael asintió un poco confundido - lo mejor será que vengan aquí los otros tres y aprovechamos para explicarles todo, es hora de que sepan la verdad- pidió el cocodrilo, los demás asintieron.

-Está bien, vamos Raphael- dijo la zorra saliendo de nuevo- ¡espera! yo también voy- aviso el conejo saliendo tras ellos. Haciendo el mismo recorrido de hace tan solo unos minutos, salieron al bosque, había acabado de llover y llegaron pronto a la sección hogar de la tortuga.

-¿a que se refería con "saber la verdad"? – Pregunto Raphael- se lo diremos cuando regresemos a la guarida- dijo la zorra, para después detenerse frente a la casa de Raphael, entrado rápidamente.

\- ¡Raphael!- lo recibió MiguelAngello aliviado, pero extrañado por las otras dos presencias- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto – Espera… ¡Alopex! – grito emocionado Mikey, corriendo a abrazar a la chica, quien ya lo esperaba con brazos abiertos. – Pero ¿cómo?- pregunto confundido – Mikey, luego se loes explicare, ahora debemos atender a Leo- le explico la chica, Mikey asintió y los dirigio a la habitación donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos.

Al abrir la puerta, Donatello reacciono igual que MiguelAngello, alegre de ver a su amiga de regreso – A-Alopex…- se escuchó una voz débil hablar, La chica volteo a ver a Leonardo, quien estaba acostado en su tatami, cubierto con varias sabanas, pues a pesar de su alta temperatura, el sentía un frio terrible que lo hacía temblar ligeramente. – E-estas…- hablaba de nuevo, pero la zorra lo detuvo- si…siento no haberles dicho nada- se disculpó- Luego les explicare todo, pero ahora debemos llevarte a otro lugar- le explico la chica.

Después de eso, Raphael se acercó a Leonardo y lo levanto envolviéndolo aun con la sabana, y salieron del lugar, no sin antes tomar unos abrigos. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles en silencio -esperen- hablo el conejo, todo se detuvieron- ya es el toque de queda, habrá centinelas por todos lados, yo iré al frente – dijo, los chicos asintieron, y entonces el conejo se adelantó un poco hacia señales para que lo siguieran o no.

-¿adónde vamos?- pregunto Donatello en voz baja, ya cansado del misterio- ya verás- dijo Raphael mientras afirmaba el agarre en su hermano mayor.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos corriendo ocultándose en la oscuridad, llegaron a aquella abandonada choza, los quelonios pronto descubrieron su asombroso e irreal secreto.

\- Wow - dijo con asombro MiguelAngello, el de morado estaba sin palabras, más aun cuando vio la cantidad de máquinas y armas del lugar.

\- al fin llegan- dijo la quinta tortuga, mientras se acercaba a ellos – había centinelas por todos lados- se excusó el conejo, siendo apoyado por la zorra.

-¡aquí está él té!- anuncio LeatherHead, mientras se acercaba con velocidad a los recién llegados con una vaso en sus manos que emitía un leve vapor. – ¡Cuidado! o tropezaras como siempre se escuchó a lo lejos.

-primero acostémoslo- pidió Donatello, y entonces bajaron a un piso donde había 4 camas y acostaron a Leo en una de ellas y una vez acomodado, le ayudaron a beber de aquel te. – Tranquilo Leo, te pondrás mejor- dio el de morado, mientras su hermano bebía poco a poco el medicamento.

-debemos dejarlo descansar- dijo Leather head, los chicos asintieron aliviados- y ustedes también, mañana les explicaremos todo- hablo esta vez el conejo, mientras les dejaba escoger alguna de las camas desocupadas…

Las horas pasaban en la oscuridad, Raphael se movía en la cama sin poder dormir, todo lo que había pasado lo tenía muy confundido, su reencuentro con Alopex y esos tres sujetos que lo conocían a él y a sus hermanos. No comprendía nada, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro aquella otra tortuga, un poco más alto que ellos –¡Hey! ya es de día- les aviso y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿qué?...oh cierto- dijo Donatello al recordar que ahora estaban bajo tierra.- tengo hambre- se quejó el más pequeño mientras se ponía su bandana naranja - ¿Cómo esta Leo? – pregunto una vez amarrada mientras se acercaba a su hermano quien se movía entre las sabanas despertando lentamente.

-estoy bien…- dijo mientras bostezaba, ya se sentía mucho mejor, al menos a diferencia del día anterior.

Una vez listos todos, decidieron salir de la habitación y pudieron observar el lugar con más detalle, en total eran 4 pisos, se encontraba en el segundo de las habitaciones, la sala etc., arriba de ellos era la entrada y algunas cosas que aún no habían visto, mas abajo en el tercer piso, estaba el centro de tecnología que tenían y el cuarto piso no era visible, solo se veían las escaleras que bajaban aún más.

\- ¡chicos! -los saludo la zorra blanca- vengan, vamos a desayunar- los invito, y los guio del otro lado del piso, donde ya estaban los demás esperándolos. – primero que nada, les presentare a los chicos aquí presentes – dijo una vez que llegaron junto a ellos – Él es Usagi Miyamoto, hijo de Sojün Miyamoto, uno de los miembros más antiguos de Stark- presento la chica, el conejo hizo una leve reverencia después de eso.

-Él es LeatherHead, es muy inteligente y sabe medicina- dijo señalando al cocodrilo que le sonrió a los muchachos- es un placer - contesto.

-Él es Slash, es muy fuerte….y un testarudo- dijo susurrando eso ultimo- ¡Oye! te escuche bien, no soy testarudo- se quejó la tortuga – y por último, continuo la chica ignorando a Slash- Él es Tiger Claw… nuestro líder. – presentó al tigre frente a ellos, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Espera… ¿dijiste Stark?- pregunto Donatello confundido, la chica asintió- no nos había dicho White hace muchos años que ellos habían desaparecido.

-así es pero decidimos terminar lo que nuestros padres empezaron- dijo esta vez usagi- es por eso que están aquí- continuo LeatherHead – es hora de que sepan…cuál es su destino.

FIN¡ del capítulo…

Notas¡ :

Bueno, aquí Tiger Claw, Leather head, Slash y usagi tienen 17 años, (Por lo que obviamente no se ven igual a las series) Alopex y los demás tienen 16 ;) nos vemos el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por leer¡ Espero y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre, gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
